In the past, an image forming apparatus that executes network print via a LAN (Local Area Network), the Internet, or the like conforms to various kinds of network protocols and can receive data transmitted using a protocol corresponding to the data and perform image formation processing.
Among a large number of protocols to which the image forming apparatus conforms, there are protocols not in use or used less frequently. Therefore, to realize efficiency of processing performance of the image forming apparatus, there is a technique for turning off a function for recognizing the protocols not in use.
However, efficiency of processing in the image forming apparatus cannot be sufficiently realized simply by turning off the function for recognizing the protocols not in use.